A Goddesses Soldier
by ragnorock120
Summary: A Marine who plays pokemon to keep sane comes home after being stationed. With some otherworldly goddess wanting him to come to her world to save it, what will he do, save the world or fail. Female Arceus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon**

In my dreams I see what I have done, there's no glory in war that's just something to say to get them to fight. Me I am a Sergeant Major 13th platoon, C.O to a Corporal and a Private First Class-the platoon is small because of an event I would rather not mention-. Today I would leave for home after 4 years in Afghanistan, no I had no one waiting for me but, I was glad to get out of this hellhole. I was packing my things up and wearing my uniform my medals clanging as I moved. My friends came to say their goodbyes.

"Hey look Sergeant Majors all ready packing up" Robert one of the two who survived the platoon wipe out. He wore his combat camouflage, to his left another friend, he wore one of those sniper camouflage-to this day I could never figure out what that thing is called- he outstretched his arm, I took it and we shook forearms- he was always the strong silent type- his name was Jake.

"Afraid so Rob" I said as I continued packing. I swung my duffle bag over my shoulder and walked to the airstrip on base. I walked onto the aircraft and saw I was the only one there so I went to the cockpit.

"Hey Ragno, thought I'd never you on the return flight" the pilot joked.

"Yeah Bowen I know, never saw myself here either"

"Come on give yourself some more credit than that"

"How's the wife and kid?" I ask.

"Awesome latest picture over their" he pointed to the dash I took the picture.

"How old is Azure?"

"4 turning five in August" I nod.

"Lost her two front teeth, now I see the family resemblance" he playfully punched my arm and I placed the picture back. He started the plane and took off the flight was filled with small talk here and there, eventually I dozed off. I was woken by Bowen.

"Come on man were here" I sat up some more and looked at the airstrip in front of me.

"I hope you make to her birthday" I said as I got my things and left, I hailed a taxi and he took me home. I got home and went inside, I opened the door and my house was clean before I could think about it I went upstairs and showered. I came out and put on an army green shirt and my combat camouflage pants, I also put on my put on mine and my dads dog tags on. I opened another compartment in my duffle bag and searched for the item that kept me sane through out all of this. My fingers touched the cool rectangular surface; I pulled it out and held it in my hand, it was a 3Ds, the game that was loaded was pokémon x. Now before you go 'he's a nerd' on me I will give the reason why I play it. It's for its innocence of it, no death, no guns, no war, and no problems. It, helps me cope, I play it for 1. It's fun as hell, and yes I am a Marine and I said Pokémon's fun 2. Like I said it keeps me sane 3. It gives me home, why you ask? Well if 10 year olds can save the world theirs hope for us yet. I lie in bed playing the game and somewhere in between I fell asleep.

(?POV)

I looked upon the other universe through my orb. I only had one thing on my mind and it was, Ragno, why, I didn't know, but I knew I needed him here. I brought out an object that took millennia to create, but I needed its power in order to acquire his help the god of his universe may not be as… specially gifted as me but he still ruled that universe. This item could bypass his eyes and teleport him here. I activated the item with my psychic power and transported him here to my universe.

(Ragno's POV)

I woke in grass… wait grass. I opened my eyes to a perfect blue sky not a cloud in sight.

'Wait I fell asleep in bed, why am I in a clearing' I sat up and rubbed my head.

'Did I drink last night' I thought back.

'No so that's not the explanation' I then felt a soothing presence upon me.

'Hello my chosen, I am here to inform you that you aren't in your world anymore and, I'm sad to inform you can't return but, don't fret you're needed here and I shall grant you the gift to understand the beings here all the beings' I felt a warm sensation that hit my forehead and went down- not like that you perverts- and I shook off the dizziness and started to process the information I just gathered. After it all sank in I sighed and started to try and find a road. After an hour I found one that led to a town a small one but still a town. I walked to the sign so I could see the name.

'Welcome to Pallet Town' I did a double take a town from the game I played does that mean I'm in the pokémon world. I walked to a town person.

"Umm sir can you point me to Professor Oak's lab?" I ask hopping he would say that the name was only coincidental.

"Up on that hill the house with the windmill" I nod and looked where he was pointing and walked toward the house.

'My chosen I have instructed the professor of your situation and he will ask you this riddle, The forest is silent tonight but I hear a sound, you will answer these exact words, it must be the Noctowl within the trees' I nod thinking she- it had a feminine voice- might have seen that. I knocked on the door.

"Coming" I heard a teenage voice say from inside. A boy wearing a green shirt, red headband,- that seemed to be holding his bangs to defy gravity- and blue shorts.

"Hello, I'm here to see the professor I think I'm expected" he nodded and led me into the living area.

"I will get the professor" he walked off and I sat down in a chair and waited.

"If you're the person I was informed about you know the answer to this question" he came out what I assumed to be the main lab and he cleared his throat.

"The forest is silent tonight but I hear a sound"

"It must be the Noctowl within the trees" he nodded and led me into the lab.

(?POV)

Ok I had given him the gift of understanding pokéspeak and now I will give him his second gift. I made an Eevee curious it and walked into the lab not knowing what fate lay before her.

(Ragno's POV)

"All right here's your Pokédex, and follow me for your starter pokémon" I walked and followed him deeper into the lab but I heard a small little voice.

"Hello is anybody here" it was a small female voice.

"Professor you hear that" I looked to him.

"Hear what exactly?"

"A small voice, it's faint but I can follow it" immediately my Marine training kicked in I searched for the slightest of clue and then it spoke again but louder.

"Please I'm scared"

"Hello can you hear me keep talking so I can follow your voice"

"Hello, please I was curious and got lost I'm so scared" I followed the voice and found her, it was a small Eevee, I squatted down to her level.

"Hey little one, don't worry I won't harm you" I opened my arms and she jumped into my arms.

"Thank you so much mister, how can I thank you?" she was nuzzling my chest she had black fur not normal for an Eevee.

"Well you can come with me" she looked up at me and smiled and nodded in a dizzyingly way.

"Yes, I always wanted to go on an adventure" I stroked her fur.

"Good now a name" I always nickname my pokémon.

"A name my mom always called me was Shadow" I looked at her it was perfect.

"Alright Shadow it is"

"Now here are your Pokéballs and one for Eevee of course"

"Professor it's Shadow" he nodded.

"Very well be on your way if my sources are correct you are destined for great things young man" I nodded and took one of the pokéballs.

"Here just tap the center button" she tapped it and it didn't even struggle for the capture, I released her and tapped my shoulder, she happily jumped on it.

"So where we going first?" she asked anxiously.

"Where ever destiny takes us my young friend" I walked out of the lab onto the route and walked off to start what I knew would be something fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokémon.**

(?POV)

I have watched him in the other world for 3 years, and he is my chosen but in more than one way. He is kind, selfless, and never asks for anything in return. I had to meet him in person but I would need a disguise. But what could I possibly become.

(Ragno's POV)

Shadow and I had come on route one and we- more like I- were walking along the road.

"Hey Shadow which of Eeveelutions do you want to become"

"Well, I guess it should be obvious by the color of my fur and my name"

"So Umbreon, all right I can see what I can do about that, and you look really strong" we walked a bit more and a wild pokémon appeared.

"Come on battle me" it was a male voice, and when I gained my bearings I saw he was a Spearow.

"Shadow ready for your first battle"

"Yeah bring it" I extended my arm forward and Shadow ran up it and jumped off.

"Start things up with a Quick Attack" she went faster than the naked eye could see and hit the Spearow hard. Spearow lost balance but quickly straightened himself out and used a move of his own.

"Shadow use Quick Attack to dodge then hit him with a Bite" she quickly dodged and bit down on one of his wings which he flapped and tried to get her off.

"Stay strong keep the pressure" Spearow was faltering and was now panting.

"Shadow let him go" she let him go from her Bite.

"Now you're mine go pokéball" I threw the ball and it hit Spearow and it shook 1…2…3…4…5… it made a satisfying ting and I walked up to it and smiled as I picked it up from the ground.

"Hey Shadow let's meet our new friend" I threw the ball and the Spearow came out and looked more mellow.

"Hello, sorry for attacking you but I needed a good battle" I smiled.

"No, its fine now I need to name you… how about Ace" he nodded.

"That's a good name"

"Welcome to the family Ace" Shadow said now perched on my right shoulder.

"Yeah, now come on we're going to Viridian City" I started walking.

"Hey aren't you going to put me in that ball" I shook my head.

"Not unless you want me to" he perched on my left shoulder.

"No, I don't" I nodded and walked on to Viridian.

(?POV)

I finally chosen a form and it was a human form. I changed and looked into my orb one more time. He was walking along Route 1 with his Eevee and a Spearow, I looked into upon him and he was buff from all his years in the Army, he had azure blue eyes and black crew cut hair. I opened a portal and walked into it and I was on the Route he was on now just to find him.

(Ragno's POV)

Shadow, Ace, and I were still on Route 1 and it was sunset.

"Hey guys lets find a place to camp out" they nodded and I walked along. 2 hours later I found a big shady apple tree and sat under it.

"I'll get some Apples" Ace said and flew upwards.

"Umm may I join you" I looked to where the voice came from, a woman stood there she had long auburn hair that reached just the bottom of her shoulders, blue eyes, and porcelain doll like features, she wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue trainers. I moved over to give her room.

"Yeah, hey Ace make that 4 apples"

"You got it" the girl sat down next to me.

"Thanks, my names Celestia"

"Mine's Ragnorock but call me Ragno" she nodded and noticed my dog tags.

"You in the Army"

"I was but now, I guess I'm a wanderer just me and my pokémon" I pat Shadow on the head.

"That's good I am a traveler but I don't have pokémon"

"Speaking of pokémon, what are you lost Ace it's one direction in that tree"

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on" he finally showed up with the apples.

"I mean Arceus all mighty what took you so damn long"

"Well I was… umm" I saw him blush.

"Oh you saw a female Spearow now did you" I pat his head.

"Y-yeah"

"Well then you're forgiven" I took a bite of the apple.

"You can understand pokémon" I nod.

"A gift of the gods if you will" she giggled

"Yeah, I can see that happening" I ate my apple and pat Shadow absentmindedly.

"Hey I can escort you to Viridian city tomorrow since you don't have a pokémon" I said to her throwing away my apple core.

"Yeah, thank you I appreciate it"

"No problem, Celestia was it" she nodded; I got up and cracked my back.

"Where you going?" she asked, I pointed upwards.

"Adventurer 101, if you don't have a tent, find other means of shelter" I climbed the tree like a Mankey- I think that's the monkey pokémon- and found a branch and slept on it with Shadow in my lap. We woke when the sky was painted gray, I had a dreamless sleep.

"Good morning Shadow" I yawned out.

"Good morning Ragno" I looked down and Celestia had stayed on the ground, I looked up and Ace was sleeping above me. I stood on the branch and picked four apples and jumped to the ground. I woke Celestia when I landed.

"Breakfast" I presented one of the apples; she took it and thanked me.

"Are you really going to escort me to Viridian today" I nodded.

"Soldiers honor" placing fist on my chest jokingly, she grinned.

"So a strong warrior is going to escort a damsel in distress to safety" I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much" I continued to eat my apple and we sat in silence, not awkward silence but comfortable silence. I threw away my core and got up and started doing my morning exercises.

"What are you doing?" Celestia asked.

"Well I don't want to get soft now do I" I continued doing different exercises and then after 12 minutes I stopped.

"Done mister tuff guy" I nod and Shadow and Ace get on their assigned shoulder and we went off towards Viridian city.

"So, why don't you have any pokémon Celestia?"

"Because, I don't know how to raise them well and I'm afraid that they might not like me or…"

"Whoa slow yourself down there partner, I didn't think I could take of them either and look at them there happy and healthy, and they both immediately liked me so I don't have to worry about them not liking me" I looked over to her.

"Look this may be a borrowed line but, no need to worry, all right"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" we kept on walking making small talk with my pokémon and the occasional sentence or two with Celestia who seemed to be keeping to herself.

(Celestia's POV)

I actually did it I met him and he's taking me to Viridian without wanting anything in return. He really was, no is selfless and I had feelings for him. But I can't I am a goddess those feelings are strange and not to mention I'm a pokémon, and even if he accepts my human form, if I were to tell him my secret of being a pokémon he'd reject me. I looked up to him he was conversing with Shadow about something I just sighed and kept walking.

(Ragno's POV)

I was talking with Shadow about Celestia.

"So do you think she's pretty?" Shadow teased.

"Well, yeah I guess" she stopped giggling.

"Wait, you took that seriously" I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she sweat dropped.

"Nothing, what do you think of her" I turned and saw her deep in thought.

"Well, she looks lost and doesn't know what to do and she seems to be weighing pro and cons in her head" Shadow looked surprised.

"You can tell all that just by looking"

"I was good at recognizance when I was in the Marines" I kept walking and Ace interjected.

"So then you going to ask her out or whatever human mating is" I smacked Ace off my shoulder.

"I might ask her out but 'mating' is out of the question" he started flying again.

"By Arceus, alright no more teasing you" I kept on walking and there was a rustle in the bushes and a man burst out with three pokémon at his side, a Tyranitar, an Ursaring, and a Nidoking.

"Alright hand over your pokémon and nobody gets hurt" the man said I noticed his shirt had a red R on it and he wore all black.

"Why would I hand over my pokémon to you?" I said Shadow and Ace battle ready.

"Ha-ha you think those pathetic little whelps can beat my pokémon" his Tyranitar fired a Hyper Beam and it hit my pokémon, they were injured badly and my anger flared.

"You will pay for that" his Nidoking went forward to hit Shadow I blocked his Mega Punch and pushed him back.

**Bwahahaha evil cliff hanger, wait for the next chapter for the next part. R&R**


End file.
